The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Determining the successful operation of various hardware associated with the engine typically requires several sensors for determining the states of the various types of hardware. Providing separate sensors for each of the different parts of the engine increases the overall cost of the engine and, therefore, increases the cost of the vehicle. Automobile manufacturers are under increased pressure to reduce costs while providing a reliable vehicle.
One sensor that may be used within a vehicle is an in-cylinder pressure sensor. The in-cylinder pressure sensor provides feedback for operating the engine. The in-pressure sensor signal may have a significant amount of noise. Low-pass filtering with a band pass filter may attenuate the signal to unacceptable levels so that sufficient pressure data may not be obtained.